La reina de las nieves
by Esteicy
Summary: Ella es despiadada, vengativa y sanguinaria, es una sombra que trae consigo desolación y muerte, temblad todos ante su nombre pues no hay escapatoria ¡Ella es Elsa, la reina de las nieves!


**Dis: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

 **Bueno gente, mi deseo por escribir algo para este fandom me llevó a escribir esta...cosa xD Verán, hace tiempo oí que para el guión original de la película Elsa fue pensada como la villana, y teniendo esto en mente no pude evitar escribir esta especie de ¿Que hubiera pasado? tratando de mostrar cómo hubiera sido Elsa de villana, espero no me odien por haberme salido tan tremendamente del personaje xD**

El palacio estaba helado y solitario, el silencio habría invadido cada rincón del lugar si no hubiese sido por un andar fino y delicado que se hizo presente en medio de los largos pasillos. Los tacones de aquella escultural figura hacían eco al chocar contra el suelo semi-congelado mientras la falda de su vestido se movía elegantemente con cada uno de sus movimientos. La mujer se detuvo ante un gran ventanal y sus ojos azules escudriñaron la imagen que se presentaba ante ella, un pueblo sumido en un invierno eterno que ella misma creó.

―Arrendelle…―susurró con su voz aterciopelada y esbozó una sonrisa perfecta de crueldad mientras sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de maldad.

El viento sopló violentamente mientras la dama continuaba con su caminata lenta y decidida hasta que en un momento su mirada se encontró con lo que había estado buscando, una gran puerta, y sin esperar más se adentró en aquella enorme y helada habitación...el salón del trono.

―Aja…así que aquí te escondías pequeña traviesa―dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí―Vaya, luces muy mal ¿no tienes frío? ―preguntó con ironía antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

―Por…. ―la figura patética que tiritaba arrodillada en el suelo trató de decir algo coherente, aun con el frío insoportable que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo―… ¿por qué, Elsa?... ¿por qué haces esto? ―preguntó con voz ahogada la muchacha pelirroja mientras levantaba la vista hacia la contraria.

―¿Preguntas por qué? ¿Te crees con el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones? ―con claro fastidio la mujer rubia avanzó hacia la menor y le agarró la barbilla―Chiquilla tonta, lo hago por venganza―las palabras que salieron de su boca se oían cargadas de un rencor profundo y duradero.

―No lo…entiendo…―la pobre infeliz sentía como la circulación de su cuerpo se dificulta y como sus extremidades se entumecían, pero insistía en su búsqueda de respuestas― ¿Qué te he hecho yo?... ¿qué te hizo nuestra gente?

― ¿Llamarme monstruo y tratar de matarme te parece poco? ―el agarre de la mayor de volvió más duro e hizo que la pelirroja soltase un quejido de dolor― Esta gente estúpida vio mi don y lo tomó como una amenaza…su ignorancia me parece insultante ¡no estoy obligada a estar oculta por su estupidez!

―Pero esto, Elsa…tantas vidas…―lloró la pequeña Anna mientras su mente le mostraba nuevamente las escenas tan recientes de una masacre llevada a cabo por su "querida" hermana mayor.

―Y tu…tu eres la peor de todas…―susurró ahora con una voz que desbordaba el veneno que había guardado en su alma durante tanto tiempo― Hiciste que mi padre me encerrara como a una bestia…por tu irresponsabilidad mi vida se volvió una puta tortura… ¡tú eres la principal culpable de mi desgracia! ¡Te odio, Anna! ¡Te odio! ―La mano de la reina soltó el rostro de su pariente sólo para darle una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

La bermeja se incorporó con gran dificultad y se sentó para mirar a la criatura que se hacía llamar su hermana.

― ¿Qué hiciste con él? ―preguntó de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

―Oh ¿hablas de tu pretendiente pelirrojo o del montañés rubio? ―Preguntó con clara burla en su voz y la muchacha, a pesar del frio, se sonrojó.

―De…ambos, uno es mi novio y el otro mi amigo―Dijo con menos seguridad de la que pretendía.

―Pues lamento decepcionarte querida, pero tu harem no te va a servir mucho que digamos―Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par al oír eso.

― ¿Qué rayos les hiciste bruja? ―gritó en cólera, ya sin importarle los lazos sanguíneos que compartía con aquel monstruo.

―Los mate…―respondió con simpleza y su corazón se hinchó de gozo al ver como los ojos de la pequeña y temblorosa muchacha se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor ante tal afirmación― Al principito ese le atravesé el corazón…fue una muerte dolorosa, dejé que su sangre se drenara de a poco mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de agonía…―la mente de la mayor rememoró la encantadora imagen del pelirrojo suplicando por su vida mientras observaba como sus hombres eran masacrados sin piedad― vi como sus ojos se opacaban y la vida se le iba lentamente ¡fue un deleite, querida! ¿Y sabes cuál fue su última palabra? ¿No lo adivinas? ―la joven bermeja estaba muy aturdida como para unir ideas, sólo pensaba en su prometido atravesado por hielo y escupiendo sangre mientras la que fue su hermana lo miraba con cruento disfrute―Dijo "Anna", que ternura ¿no lo crees?

La congelada princesa se cubrió los ojos y empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente ante las palabras de la reina de las nieves.

― ¡Hans, no! ―su llanto desesperado y sus llamados inundaban no sólo el castillo, sino el reino completo, que se hallaba repleto de cuerpos sin vida, congelados o mutilados por todas partes.

―Y luego me encontré con tu grandote del reno…ese dio más pelea―la esbelta figura de la mujer se movió hacia uno de los ventanales y miró con desdén por la ventana―Ese tonto…estaba enamorado de ti.

Aquella afirmación hizo que la contraria detuviera su llanto y la mirara perpleja.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído, eso no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

―Estaba enamorado de ti―Repitió la mayor mirándole a los ojos―Me lo confesó antes de morir o tal vez sólo estaba hablando solo, la verdad no importa…―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se dirigió al trono que en ese momento ya se encontraba completamente envuelto en hielo.

La desolada chica clavó su vista en un punto perdido en la ventana, en sólo un día su mundo se había venido completamente abajo…todo porque había querido recuperar a la hermana que había muerto años atrás, cuando los poderes de Elsa se volvieron una amenaza.

―Sólo mátame de una vez…―suplicó la mortal con voz lastimera, sintiéndose derrotada y muy cansada como para pelear―Sólo quiero descansar…salir de esta pesadilla y que todo acabe.

Elsa alzó una de sus finas cejas y dibujó con sus perfectos labios una mueca que bien podía ser una sonrisa.

―Oh mi pequeña Anna, pero si tú ya estas muerta…congelé tu corazón y sólo un acto de amor verdadero podría salvarte…―La dama se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su víctima, volviendo a agarrar su mentón y clavando sus ojos invernales y despiadados en los inocentes y sufrientes de Anna―…claro, si hubiera alguna persona aquí que te amara.

La villana soltó a la princesa y volvió a su trono congelado en aquel reino muerto, viendo como su único familiar vivo y la última persona de Arendelle se volvía lentamente hielo ante sus ojos.

Cuando la muchacha finalmente murió la reina se recargó en su sitial y soltó un suspiro que se volvió una nube de viento helado.

―El frío es parte también de mi―Declaró al aire sonriente, e hizo un movimiento de su mano derecha, creando al primer soldado de su ejército de hielo.

 **Bueno, espero que les pareciera interesante el resultado, pueden dejarme un comentario si les gustó nwn**


End file.
